Rogue Dad
The Rogue Dad (Japanese: ローグパパ Rōgu Papa), or Big Boss '(Japanese: 'ビッグボス Biggu Bosu), is the head of the factories in Noise City. He is claimed to be the biggest helper to the people that needs helping out. He is extremely strict with Han, giving him short breaks and thinking that it is alright to shout at him if he doesn't carry on. Rogue Dad doesn't remember why he is strict with Han, and tells the protagonist to see Chewy and Bacchus to convince him with enough evidence on why Han is scolded. Rogue Dad explained that a long time ago, he had a son who passed away in a severe factory accident. After telling the protagonist about his story, Rogue Dad tries not to be so hard on Han. Quotes *"Hey! Haven't seen you around here before. Hm, you're going to different places to race, huh? Pretty impressive for a youngster. I'm impressed! Compared to you, our Han has no courage. I swear. Hmph. Hmph!! If only he was more optimistic and challenging, like you." *"Hey! It's you! How's the races going? It must be tough, but stick in there. But Han, he's always so unbearable to watch. Put some more heart into it. Just watching him irritates me. I swear. Well, there are others working here. They're called Chewy and Bacchus. I don't know where they are right now. They're probably out gallivanting in the town somewhere. I swear." *"Hey! It's you! What's this? About Han? Why am I so strict with him? Well, I dunno... Does it seem that I'm really strict on him? Well...to tell you the truth...I had a son a long time ago. He was my only son. I probably spoiled him. It started back when I was having my son help me with work... Back then, I couldn't afford to hire anyone yet. It was a family run business, you see. One day, a fire ignited and the factory went up in flames. I was asleep and didn't realise what was happening. My son thought that it was because of a boiler he forgot to turn off, so he went and tried to put out the fire himself. And by the time that I realised what was happening.... Sad isn't it? That your own son passes away before you......and Han...he looks exactly like my son. Even the way he acts...everything. So if anything ever happens, I don't want things ending up the way they did before. I guess that's why I've been so hard on him. I know, I should watch myself more too. Sorry to tell you all this stuff. You probably don't want to hear it." *''(After the protagonist becomes the Meister) "I heard you've become the meister! That's great! I heard it from Chewy and got totally blown away!! Hahahahahahaha!!! I have ever seen something this great amongst my friends." *(After the protagonist completes the World Grand Prix) "''I heard you've won the World Grand Prix! That's great! I've just heard it from Bacchus and I got frightened!! Hahahahahahaha!!! I have ever seen something THIS BIG amongst my friends." Trivia *He looks exactly like Boss Rorke from Choro-Q HG 2. Category:Characters Category:Male Choro-Q Category:Choro-Q HG 3 Category:Noise City Category:Choro-Q HG 3 Characters